


attempted domesticities

by claruh



Series: my sbi fics [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Found Family, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, phil and techno are bffs your honor.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Summary: i’ve had this as a wip for a few weeks so i thought i’d finish it up before it goes too far away from canon
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: my sbi fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	attempted domesticities

There were loud footsteps in the snow outside, and Ranboo ran to the window. Techno was back. He walked outside and waved, getting a tired smile back. 

“How was uh.. the crater?” He rubbed the back of his neck. L’manburg was the only home he had known before now, so not calling it that would have to take some getting used to. 

“Still don’t know where Tommy is.”

“Do you still plan on, y’know.” He motioned across his neck with his finger. “Because-“

“No, not right now.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

“I guess.” He shrugged me, and started rummaging through chests. “Are you just going to keep standing there?”

“Sorry! Sorry..” He quickly moved downstairs, and sat down on top of one of the furnaces. He groaned internally, and pulled out his notebook,

Techno went to L’manburg today. It’s not L’manburg anymore, but I still am going to call it that because not calling it that doesn’t seem right. He seems mad at me, but he is always like that, so I don’t really know. I’m waiting for Phil to come home right now :)

He smiled to himself, and pocketed the notebook before heading upstairs again. Techno was hunched over a crafting table, so Ranboo slipped by him as quietly as possible, heading to the dog cave.

As he dug away the blocks sealing them all in, all the dogs turn to stare at him. He walked over to where he had sat his dog down and sat next to him. It was a good destresser for him to do this every so often, especially when he was worried Techno or Phil were mad at him. 

“Ranboo?” Phil’s voice echoed through the manmade cave. He quickly sat his dog down again before running over to greet him. “You have a dog in there?”

“I thought it would be a funny surprise.” He smiled sheepishly. 

“Techno will be mighty confused.”

“That’s kind of what I’m going for, yeah. Uh.. but about Techno.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Is he okay?”

“He always gets that way after he travels, especially after Tommy left. It’s hard for him.”

“He hates Tommy though.”

“His whole persona thing is working then.”

“What do you mean?” They began walking together, not really heading in a definite direction. 

“Techno’s extremely protective over the kid, you know that, right?”

“He’s tried to kill him in front of me, on multiple occasions.”

“Familial love I guess.” Phil laughed before his expression turned serious. “Do you have any idea where your family is?”

“I-“ He took his notebook out of his pocket, and flipped through the pages. Phil just stared at him curiously. “I consider Fundy like a brother to me, but right now, I don’t think he returns that opinion. Niki too, she’s been so kind to me since the beginning.”

“Hm. I never knew that.”

“Yeah! She gave me a tour the first day I.. arrived? Spawned? Either way, she helped me a lot.”

“Guess it makes sense, I know they’ve been close since L’manburg was first founded.” Ranboo just nodded. “Do you wanna head back?”

He blurted out, “Is Techno mad at me?”

“What?”

“Whenever he came home he was really cold to me, and I don’t know if I did something because-“

“Slow down, Ranboo. He’s not mad at you, I promise. You would definitely know if he was.” He chuckled. “I told you mate, he just gets like that when things don’t go his way.”

“Oh.. alright.” As they were walking, he took out his notebook again and scratched out what he had written about Techno being mad at him. 

They quickly arrived back and Ranboo could hear Techno upstairs. 

“I’m going to go work on your house some, why don’t you go talk to him?”

“I could help-“

“Go talk to him.”

Ranboo sighed before heading up the stairs as Phil went back outside, “Techno?” 

He looked up from his desk, “Hey Ranboo.”

“Phil, uh, told me to come talk to you.”

“About..?”

“I don’t know.” He laughed nervously. He was a few inches taller than Techno, but he was more than aware if he made any wrong moves he could be snapped like a twig. “I think he wants us to bond or something.”

Techno snorted, “When does he not want that?” He was more directing the question at himself. “Where is he anyways?”

“Working on my house. I offered to help, but he said I should come up here..”

“He lets you off easy.”

“I guess so. I’m not exactly his kid or anything, so he doesn’t really need to parent me.” 

Techno’s voice dropped to a whisper, even though he knew Phil couldn’t hear him, “He barely parented Tommy, did you see how he turned out?” He was grinning, so Ranboo took it as an opportunity to laugh. “He feels the need to take in any kid he sees that he can possibly protect and then proceed to forget about protecting.” His expression turned more serious. 

“What do you mean..?”

He sighed, “He’s a good guy, don’t get me wrong, but as a parental figure?” Techno shrugged. “I know it’s been hard with Wilbur running away, and him having to raise me and Tommy alone. I mostly raised Tommy though.” 

“Really?”

“You’re really interested in this, aren’t you?”

“No-no sorry, I can go-“ He started to stand up, but Techno motioned for him to sit down again. 

“I’m kidding. I can’t talk about this stuff with anyone else.”

“You have Dream, don’t you?”

“He’s strictly a business partner.” His words hung heavy in the air before he almost immediately switched the topic. “Anyways, how has living here been?”

“Good! I didn’t realize how much I liked the cold.” 

“You don’t have a coat.”

“I do not.”

“Hold on.” He headed downstairs, leaving Ranboo sitting on the edge of his bed. Techno appeared in the doorway, holding a blue, winter coat. “It’s an old one of mine from a long time ago. I was going to give it to Tommy, but y’know.” He shrugged. 

“Oh, Techno, no I can’t take this.” He attempted to push it back into Techno’s arms. 

“Yes you can, I’m giving it to you.”

“I feel bad taking your stuff.”

“It’s not taking if I’m giving it to you.”

Ranboo sighed, and took the coat. He stood up and put it on, smiling when he realized how short the sleeves were, “Thank you, really.”

“I would say I could give you one of Phil’s, but I think that’d be worse.”

“I appreciate it a lot.” He rubbed the wool along the hood with his fingers. “Did you know I’ve never seen it really snow before I came here?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t like the rain because-“ He gestured to the side of his face that had enderman features. “But the snow is nice, and I’ll be able to enjoy it more with this.” He pulled the coat around him. 

“I was sort of scared you were going to leave.”

“What?” He had heard Techno, but he couldn’t comprehend that he was worried about him, of all people. “You were worried about me?” He was trying not to smile.

“No, I wasn’t worried.” Ranboo could tell he didn’t mean that. “You’re more similar to Tubbo than you are to Tommy, but after Phil brought you here, I thought you may run off.”

“Oh.. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize.”

“I’m going to anyways.” Techno chuckled. “I’m gonna go help Phil if you wanna come.” 

He nodded before they headed downstairs together. Ranboo ran out into the snow, grinning, while Techno trailed behind, smiling at him. 

“Phil!” Ranboo ran up to him. 

“What’re you so happy about?” 

He whispered so Techno couldn’t hear him, “Techno was worried about me.”

Phil laughed, “I see he gave you one of his coats too.”

Ranboo nodded, “I’ll be able to help build out here a lot more with it.” He felt a hand on his shoulder. His smile quickly faded and he flinched, before realizing it was Techno. “Sorry..” He stared down at his feet. 

Phil looked concerned, “You alright?”

“No- yeah, I’m fine.” He tried his best to smile. “I just get jumpy around people sometimes.” There were small purple particles hanging in the air around him, and he tried his best to ignore them. 

Phil reached out in an attempt to touch one of them, but it faded before he could, “I knew you were half enderman, but I’ve never seen you actually have any abilities.”

“I mean it’s just particles.. it happens when I’m nervous mainly.” He shrugged, trying his best to brush it off so they could change the subject. “Um. Do you need any more materials for the house? Because I-“

“I’m good. You can go inside, you too Techno.” His expression was stern, but his eyes looked happy. 

Techno scoffed once they were out of earshot, “He’s going to break a hip one day and I am not going to help him.”

Ranboo laughed nervously, “He’s not that old, is he?”

“I mean Wilbur’s what.. 25, I think? Phil’s gotta be double that or so.”

“Oh.. weird.” Once they got inside he slipped his new coat onto the coatrack by the door. “How old are you, Techno?”

“No idea. I’d say around Wilbur’s age, I guess.”

“You don’t know?”

“No idea. Wilbur used to insist we were twins, but I don’t think that was ever true. Why’re you wondering?”

“Because I don’t remember how old I am either.” 

Techno looked up from the chest he was looking through and smiled, “Really? I mean, not surprising, but, really?”

“I’m probably around uh..” He didn’t want to say Tommy. “Tubbo’s age I think. It’s hard for me to really tell.”

Techno just nodded before finding what he was looking for and heading upstairs. Ranboo just watched before grabbing his coat and heading into the basement where his makeshift bedroom was.


End file.
